Hachiro Sukaidoragon vs Merle Shevchenko
Hachiro Sukaidoragon vs Merle Shevchenko '''is a What-if Death Battle. with the original characters Supersayanlink2 and Toshiki overlord Description Supersyanlink2 vs Toshiki overlord! 2 boys who lost his family by the flames will measure accounts , Merle could fire , beat ray hachiro ? Interlude (cues Invader jin johnston) Toshiki:are two guys with a sad past that relates to his family and embark on a long journey to find answers Supersayanlink2: and control the two most lethal elements of all the fire and thunder, Hachiro Sukaidoragon weilderof sukaishuta Toshiki: and Merle Shevchenko the shinigami hell Supersayanlink2: '''He's Toshiki and I'm Supersayanlink2! boomstick: do not forget me Toshiki: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Hachiro Boomstick: Hoo boy, we're in for a ride. Wiz: Hachiro Sukaidoragon, was born from his dying mother in a burning hospital, during a war in the city. Baby Hachiro and his mother escaped the blazing hospital, but the weak mother was shot by a stray arrow, and died. Boomstick: Luckily, a warrior found Hachiro, and brought him to a safe faraway town. The warrior taught everything he knew to Hachiro for several years, until a freaking demented bat flew in and killed the warrior instantly! Right in front of 11 year old Hachiro's eyes! Wiz: So Hachiro trained and trained until he was sixteen, than he set out to find this demon and slay it. But after finding old scriptures, Hachiro knew what he was in for. Boomstick: That disturbed-looking bat was the least of his problems! There was GIGANTIC FUCKING TITANS hunting down the eighth son of the Sukaidoragon family! Turns out, Hachiro is that eighth son! Hachiro: So, it's my fault that creature came and killed master... Boomstick: Yep! It's all your fault! Wiz He can't hear you... AHEM! Anyways, Hachiro's main weapon is the sword, Sukaishuta. Forged by the Lightning Emperor himself, Sukaishuta was given to Hachiro by his master. This yellow blade cannot break, can emit electricity, and even though it's light, it can hold it's own against larger swords. Sukaishuta also fits perfectly in Hachiro's hand. Boomstick: But that's not all Hachiro has. With the gloves made by a master creator, Hachiro can manipulate electricity in any way possible. It's even gone as far as Hachiro teaching himself how to use lightning power to send it out his mouth, after releasing a large roar. Wiz: Hachiro's lightweight armour lets him maneuver around quick, but it's still very durable. And speaking of speed, Hachiro can travel as fast as a lightning strike at full speed. Boomstick: This guy is a BADASS. Hachiro: You were sent to kill me, but you've failed at that so far. I'll turn things around and kill you instead! I'll give you no mercy for killing my master! BLOOD AND THUNDER!'' Merle (cues Blazblue Imperial code) Toshiki: 1,000 years ago , God came down to earth promising a utopian world boomstick: but a girl named Amaterasu said was a lie and that only would come to throw a divine punishment for not obeying the rules Toshiki: That caused the anger of God , starting a battle for the skies , winning amaterasu boomstick: event that strengthened the Jewish and Christian religions , uniting in a single and creating the third testament Toshiki: quickly they managed to make a global regime , basing laws on the rules of the third testament. that turn it into a very oppressive government boomstick:but a girl is revealed against the system your name Merle Shevchenko (cues Blazblue rebelion) boomstick: great sword , rebellious attitude , eyes that tell you to burn alive , merle clearly has a tragic past to tell Toshiki: Merle past is a mystery , it is known who was born in Ukraine , but do not remember their parents or relatives. since I woke up in a holocaust. boomstick: but it was picked up by a person with features of cat , who took her to Venezuela. The greatest power on earth Toshiki: but in Venezuela , the tragic story of Merle returned to be written boomstick: merle ended up in an orphanage , watching his friends were adopted and she did , whenever anyone approached him were frightened and fled her. Toshiki: for worse, merle had several fights with the sister of the orphanage , there was one day where not to fight . boomstick: moreover, the damn told him that attitude is not surprised that her parents have left and has no family now Toshiki: merle not take it anymore , and two years being in the orphanage he escaped , never to return (cues Blazblue Black And White) boomstick: alone and with nowhere to go. merle simply did not care what happened to him , he did not care if he dies he seemed the best solution . Toshiki: merle end street gang called ultra -rare . They picked her up and treated like his own sister. boomstick: to vary a happy ending. Toshiki: in fact no. after six years , merle tube a nightmare. she was with her real family, were attacked by cyborgs. and merle face to face with one insect traits was found . boomstick: and waking possessed the saizenki prohibited pyromaterasu Toshiki: merle tube several problems with the saizenki pyromaterasu. and after a series events like a fight in high school that ended up burning much of it . Merle re- encounters the insect from his nightmare . boomstick: Bug said, a great truth to merle . he confessed that he was a damn seed a group of people , that birth is a sin in the eyes of God. Toshiki: before the kill . Merle was saved by goku , goku not we know, but a ninja cat. boomstick: since then, Merle decided to seek answers , what happened to his real parents and his past . Besides knowing how someone becomes a cursed seed. (cues Dead Or Alive 5 Ryu Determination) Toshiki: thanks to Goku , merle achievement control the saizenki pyromaterasu, also I teach ninjitsu and catlike reflexes . boomstick: merle and it is not joke , you can stand down merle and fall of a building company , merle lands on his feet , but not others . Toshiki: merle, has a very special pyrokinesis , because unlike others of its kind , merle I control the fire , magma , lava, volcanic rock and ash.thanks to saizenki pyromaterasu. boomstick: also with pyromaterasu saizenki , merle can rob the soul opponents. Getting louder . and a spirit can die for it even be absorbed. Toshiki: Merle is also expert in martial arts. know karate , kung fu and taekwondo, even created a martial style based on them , calling Merag . boomstick: Merle also has skills on human . She raised a granite column of 12 meters !,as Link! Toshiki: merle can also go to the speed of sound . also can avoid anti -aircraft bullets, as our friend Strider Hiryu boomstick: merle fence if it is strong. Toshiki: but it is not the only thing you can do . it is also one of the few people who can create tulpas , beings created by the imagination manifested in the physical world . boomstick: his tulpa called shiola , a white dragon girl. controls a blue fire that is metamorphic and symbiotic , also prevents merle is victim of attacks illusion (cues Dead Or Alive 5 Hitomi Theme Turns On The Lights) Toshiki: merle, has a transformation called Dragonic boomstick: the Dragonic has 4 modes ; Dragonic Shiram , Dragonic azure, Dragonic volcano and Dragonic kagero . each gives merle new skills and increases a feature yours. Toshiki: The Dragonic Shiram: Thus, it reaches merle to merge with shiola , their skills are more or less the same , except it has the metamorphic merle ability of shiola . But His transformation from Dragonic Shiram has a time limit. boomstick: The Dragonic Azure: merle in this way, it becomes a dragon black fire emanating . merle improves strength, power and endurance,merle skills also to absorb greatly improves souls. but loses reason and is guided by his instincts. Toshiki: The Dragonic Volcano: in this mode ,merle becomes a red dragon ,merle improves your power, strength and resistance , but slows down and loses control of the fire, can only use the magma, lava, igneous rock and ash. boomstick: The Dragonic Kagero: in this way , it becomes a merle a hybrid human - dragon . merle gains greater power, strength and speed. merle gains the power to control the steam and haze . Merle also can heat the element around to form the elements you can control.besides its power to absorb souls improved to the point that if your opponent gets his powers of a spirit or an astral plane , she remove it. Toshiki: Merle has a sword called draco grimore can also become a firearm that ejects bursts of fire or magma. it is also capable of destroying the diamond , but not just any diamond diamonds but New South Wales , the most resilient in the world. boomstick: Merle has some movements Toshiki: those are * Kagutsuchi Hell * a ball of fire, magma and lava, similar to rasengan from naruto * Enenra * creates a layer of smoke, which is transformed into a spirit of smoke. * Volcan Inferno * Draco grimore , hardens , becoming magma emanating volcanic rock and launched as gusts . * Shield Pyron * creates an igneous rock wall , which protects it if destroyed ejected magma and fire. * Kagutsuchi Sol * It increases its power , defense and ability to drain souls. similar to blood kain ragna . boomstick: merle has accomplished great feats as Survived divine punishment alvaro. able to destroy both body and soul, Achievement defeating the cyborg degatron, without the help of saizenki pyromaterasu Toshiki: and destroyed a dragon the size of the Cerro Bolívar. boomstick: merle is strong but not invincible, merle can not absorb his soul to the cyborg, also it finds it difficult to absorb the soul to people who use armor, and according to its density will become more difficult, and attacks can be sealed and absorbed . Toshiki: still, merle is someone to fear and should not be underestimated Merle: Want to know who I am? , I am the voice of the silent people, I am the nightmare of those who abuse power , and I am also your downfall , I am merle ! Fight! in a city, hachiro , see the reward of merle, then she goes sideways . hachiro goes to her dry slowing it down . Hachiro: you are a danger to people. Merle: So ?, Who says so? Hachiro: I call Hachiro Sukaidoragon Merle: out of the way or you're dead . Hachiro: Tsk. hachiro throws a beam merle, but she dodges it . Merle: You gotta be kidding me. Let's get this over with! (cues Blazblue Chrono Phantasma Blood Pain II) Hachiro: Feel the power of lightning . FIGHT! Hachiro and merle, two weapons collide. then they were taken , then they returned to the attack, to strike , but strikes him Hachiro merle , merle bounces off a wall but attacking Hachiro perform a combo and sends it to the ground. Merle: Damn! Merle falls to his knees , breathing heavily before preparing saizenki pyromaterasu Merle: Restriction Before merle managed to finish suffers a hachiro kick. Merle: Me you're going to pay! Merle hits the ground and a smokescreen appears that approaches hachiro , then you see that he was a spirit and traps. Merle: Restriction annulled dark fire hell imagined, sign imagined,saizenki pyromaterasu activate ! Merle charges hachiro by one stroke. Enenra disappears , but before he can react, merle hits him , sending him flying to another area of the city, which bounces off a wall. Before it can hit the ground , Merle uses Draco Grimore stabbing , then proceeds to give rein with a combo. Merle: It's my turn now! The combo ends when hachiro dropped, but hachiro merle lifts and throws invests merle against the wall. Merle: Kagutsuchi Hell! it will burn Suddenly arm merle a sphere of fire appears and throws it hachiro . Then hachiro begins to glow and launch a powerful beam merle, throwing it to the ground and suffered much damage. Merle: Kagutsuchi Sol ! (cues Guilty Gear Xrd-SIGN- Ride The Fire) hachiro begins to shine , and goes hurtling towards merle . The two collide their weapons. Then he begins to have a battle to neutral. The two are very evenly matched . but hachiro is faster and dodge several attacks merle , merle gets angry and uses volcano inferno , hachiro responds using its electric powers , also grabs electricity around being his most powerful attacks . Merle is against the wall. Hachiro: I was just hachiro was going to give the final blow to merle, but it creates a smokescreen , hachiro could not see anything then taken away , then I can see merle . Merle: I need you (cues Blazblue Mu-12 Theme) Merle finger bites , then one symbol appears beneath it. His blood falls to the ground and merle is surrounded by a white smoke dissipated achieved hachiro see shiola. Hachiro: What is that? Merle: shiola Shiola: Mother Merle: I brought you here for a reason. Shiola: what are we going to do? Merle: we will merge Shiola: Yes! Merle and shiola , is hold hands and appears black and blue fire . Merle And Shiola: Dragonic Shiram! Merle and shiola , are enveloped by the fire , hachiro surprised Hachiro: What do you plan ? the smoke clears ,and get to see Merle and shiola merged . Dragonic Shiram: Lets go ! Dragonic Shiram , is rapidly approaching its Hachiro startling speed, quickly he gives a blow that brings down 3 times to the ground. Ahead Shiram used shiola powers and captures Hachiro , with its symbiotic powers. Hachiro: Waht?! Dragonic Shiram , what about their powers, but hachiro locks , the continuous fighting and end in a stalemate, hachiro uses his electrical powers. Shiram note has difficulties hachiro soul that frustrates you . Shiram: Damn , the transformation will not last long . Dragonic Shiram , proceeds to a second array of attacks, but hachiro the blocks . And perform a combo , Shiram uses his pyrokinesis in hachiro , and the powers of lightning causing a small explosion. Shiram: This is not over But then the transformation of dragonic Shiram and shiola appears just behind merle . Merle: Oh No, Return Shiola Shiola: Ok Shiola disappears Merle: I have a plan , but should not be shiola until done. Merle prepares to attack hachiro , hachiro begins to cover for their electricity and merle attack then takes away . Hachiro: feel my attacks become weaker every time it steel me , in fact since I'm fighting with her I feel weak, what happens? Hachiro achievement see merle move your hand, then hachiro reminds eneral , then he decides to attack merle , she falls and hachiro stabs , merle screams in pain and then hachiro uses his powers to send to the other end. Apparently the battle was over. Hachiro: A Finished (cues https://youtu.be/2jlNAbcq6is) But it was not, Merle got up and looked at hachiro with hatred. A great aura began to wrap up become so dark that she could not. Merle active state of dragonic azure. Merle: ARGGGGGGGGGGGH! Hachiro: Just what was missing Merle throws a burst of energy , but I hachiro dodges merle surprises with its speed throwing down brutally . Hachiro uses his powers of lightning but did not cause much damage to the apoñala merle and this and cuts off an arm . Merle prepares the final attack hachiro throw a ball of energy from his mouth, but does the same hachiro causing a huge explosion, very hurt hachiro ends clearly could not continue. But Merle was still alive and the smoke becomes dragonic kagero launching a powerful attack that destroys everything around it , to dissipate the smoke merle is in its base form without any sign of hachiro . KO! Conclusion (Cues https://youtu.be/bC3eOOMs0-w) Boomstick: Oh My God Toshiki: Hachiro had the advantage of speed but Merle exceeded everything else. Boomstick: Certainly the destructive power of merle and shape were a huge difference , hachiro has very few feats of strength Toshiki: Hachiro also could not keep up with the long-term transformation the dragonics of merle Boomstick: Hachiro became just ashes Toshiki: The Winner is Merle ShevchenkoCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles